


Nightmares

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hiyori wasn't prepared for what Shinji dreams about
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a drabble a day for as long as I'm still enjoying it, so this is for day 3

When she first heard him calling out her name in his sleep, Hiyori got mad. What kind of perv was he? She quickly forgave him when she realized what he was saying though. He was pleading with her to stay alive.

Shinji was dreaming about her bifurcation.

He didn’t remember the nightmare the next morning. This became a pattern. Shinji would call her name and beg her to stay with him. Soon, Hiyori would try to soothe him, reassuring him that she was still there and always would be.

It was all she could do. It had to be enough.


End file.
